University presses
]] A university press (U.P.) is an academic, nonprofit publishing house that is typically affiliated with a large research university, and publishes work that has been reviewed by scholars in the field. It produces mainly scholarly works. Because scholarly books are mostly unprofitable, university presses may also publish textbooks and reference works, which tend to have larger audiences and sell more copies. Most university presses operate at a loss and are, perforce, subsidized by their parent universities. However, certain presses, notably Yale University Press, are self-sufficient, often because of endowments. Oxford University Press and Cambridge University Press are the two largest university presses in the world. The largest university press in the United States is the University of Chicago Press. The Cambridge University Press is both the oldest publishing house in the world and the oldest university press. University presses tend to develop specialized areas of expertise. For example, Yale publishes many art books, the University of Chicago publishes many academic journals, the University of Illinois Press specializes in labor history, and MIT Press publishes linguistics titles. University presses by country: English-speaking countries Australia *Melbourne University Publishing *Monash University Publishing *Sydney University Press *University of Adelaide Press *University of Queensland Press *University of Western Australia Press *Charles Darwin University Press Canada *University of Alberta Press *Athabasca University Press *University of Calgary Press *McGill-Queen's University Press *University of British Columbia Press *University of Northern British Columbia Press *University of Ottawa Press *University of Toronto Press *Wilfrid Laurier University Press * Presses de l'Université du Québec * Presses de l'Université de Montréal * Presses de l'Université Laval *Cape Breton University Press Ireland *Cork University Press *UCD Press New Zealand *Auckland University Press *Victoria University Press Philippines *Ateneo de Manila University Press *De La Salle University Press *University of the Philippines Press *University of Santo Tomas Publishing House United Kingdom *Cambridge University Press *Edinburgh University Press *Imperial College Press *University of Exeter Press *Liverpool University Press *Manchester University Press *Nottingham University Press *Oxford University Press *University of Wales Press *The University of York Music Press United States University presses in the United States include: *Arte Publico Press (University of Houston) *Bob Jones University Press *Carnegie Mellon University Press *Columbia University Press *Cornell University Press *Duke University Press *Duquesne University Press *Fairleigh Dickinson University Press *Fordham University Press *Gallaudet University Press *Georgetown University Press *George Mason University Press *Harvard University Press *Indiana University Press *Johns Hopkins University Press *Kent State University Press *Lehigh University Press *Louisiana State University Press *MIT Press *Michigan State University Press *Moody Publishers *New York University Press *Northwestern University Press *Penn State Press *Princeton University Press * Purdue University Press *Rice University Press * Rockefeller University Press *Rutgers University Press *San Diego State University Press *Saint Joseph's University Press *Southern Illinois University Press * Southern Methodist University Press *Stanford University Press *State University of New York Press * Syracuse University Press * Teachers College Press * Temple University Press *Texas A&M University Press * Texas Christian University Press * Texas Tech University Press * Texas Western Press *Trinity University (Texas) *University of Akron Press *University of Alaska Press *University of Arizona Press *University of California Press *University of Chicago Press *University of Delaware Press *University of Georgia Press *University of Illinois Press * University of Massachusetts Press *University of Michigan Press *University of Minnesota Press *University of Missouri Press *University of Nebraska Press *University of Nevada Press * University of New Mexico Press *University of North Carolina Press * University of North Texas Press * University of Notre Dame Press * University of Oklahoma Press * University of Pennsylvania Press * University of Pittsburgh Press * University Press of Colorado * University Press of Florida * University Press of Kansas * University Press of Kentucky * University Press of Mississippi * University Press of New England * University of Puerto Rico Press * University of Rochester Press * University of Scranton Press * University of South Carolina Press * University of Tennessee Press * University of Texas Press * University of Utah Press * University of Virginia Press * University of Washington Press * University of Wisconsin Press * Utah State University Press * Vanderbilt University Press * Washington State University Press * Wayne State University Press * Wesleyan University Press * West Virginia University Press * Wharton School Publishing * Yale University Press University presses by country: Non-English-speaking countries Brazil * Edusp - Editora da Universidade de São Paulo Bulgaria * Sofia University Colombia * UNIBIBLOS - Editorial de la Universidad Nacional de Colombia * Programa Editorial - Universidad del Valle China *Shanghai Foreign Language Education Press (SFLEP) - Shanghai International Studies University Czech Republic * Palacký University Press (Olomouc) Denmark * Museum Tusculanum Press * University Press of Southern Denmark * Aarhus University Press Estonia * Tartu University Press France * University Presses of France * Rennes University Press Germany * KIT Scientific Publishing (Karlsruhe Institute of Technology) Hungary * Central European University Press * JATEPress Iran * University of Tehran Press Israel *International Publishing Company J-M Ltd. (The) Japan * University of Tokyo Press Lithuania * Vilnius Gediminas Technical University Publishing House "Technika" Peru *Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos Fondo Editorial Thailand * Chulalongkorn University Press Vietnam * Vietnam National University at Hanoi University Press * Hanoi National University of Education University Press * Hanoi University of Sciences University Press See also * Association for Learned and Professional Society Publishers * List of English language book publishers References Category:Academic publishing University press